1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile electronic apparatus, such as a mobile phone terminal or a personal digital assistant (PDA), for example. The invention further relates to a function control method and program for controlling functions of the mobile electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electronic cash transactions have been practically carried out. In such a transaction, an IC card (so-called electronic wallet) having, for example, cash flow and/or settlement functions are used to make payment of, for example, a purchase price in the event of purchase of merchandise and fare payment in the event of use of railway services. In particular, in recent years, mobile electronic apparatuses, such as mobile telephone terminals including an electronic wallet function using a contactless IC card (so-called electronic wallet) capable of short-distance radio communication, are becoming increasing popular.
In the event that such the mobile telephone terminal including the electronic wallet function is inadvertently forgotten or stolen in an outside site, a case can take place in which the electronic wallet of the mobile electronic apparatus is illegally used. Such illegal use of the electronic wallet resultantly imposes pecuniary damage on an owner of the card. As such, existing mobile telephone terminals including the electronic wallet function has the function of locking the electronic wallet not to be illegally used.
Generally, existing mobile telephone terminals including the electronic wallet function arranged such that when locking the electronic wallet, the screen shifts from a hierarchical menu to a menu on the electronic wallet lock, and specification of the electronic wallet lock is carried out on that screen. In a more specific example, a main menu screen is first displayed on a display mounted in the apparatus, and a menu item on function specification is selected from multiple menu items included in the main menu screen. Then, a menu item on access limitations is selected from the multiple menu items included in the menu, and further, a menu item for specifying the electronic wallet lock is selected from the multiple menu items included in the menu. Thereafter, an operation is carried out in the menu to turn on the electronic wallet lock. In the event of initial setup or initialization for the electronic wallet lock, also registration of a personal identification number is carried out.
On the other hand, in the case that the electronic wallet is locked, also when the lock is released, operations are carried out similarly as in the case of locking the electronic wallet. That is, the screen shifts from a hierarchical menu to a menu on the electronic wallet lock, and releasing of the electronic wallet lock is carried out on that screen. In a more specific example, a main menu screen is first displayed on the display, and a menu item on the function specification is selected from multiple menu items included in the main menu screen. Then, a menu item on privacy is selected from the multiple menu items included in the menu. Then, a menu item on access limitations is selected from the multiple menu items included in the menu, and further, a menu item for releasing the electronic wallet lock is selected from the multiple menu items included in the menu. On the menu for releasing the electronic wallet lock, a personal identification number is required to be input, whereby the electronic wallet lock is released only when a correct personal identification number has been input.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-11354 discloses a function locking method for an automobile telephone system. According to the disclosure, the method is such that a lock code is pre-registered in memory, and the locking system is not released unless the lock code is input.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-355432 discloses a dial lock release method for a mobile communication terminal. According to the disclosure, the method is such that a function key, an off-hook key, an on-hook key, or specific dial keys are operated, thereby to enable release or temporary release of the dial lock of the mobile communication terminal.
Mobile phone terminals as described above by way of examples of mobile electronic apparatuses include various types. One of them is a so-called foldable mobile phone terminal, for example. In this case, for example, an apparatus housing is sectioned into at least two, first and second housings. The first and second housings are coupled by a hinge or the like to be foldable thereabout so as to be overlap with one another. Of the two housings, one housing (first housing) is provided with a display, such as an LC (liquid crystal) panel, and the upper surface (opposing a display surface of the first housing when folded) of the other housing (second housing) is provided with, for example, ten keys, a call key, a termination/power key, and a menu operation device.
In the case of the foldable mobile phone terminal with the electronic wallet function mounted, operation of opening the foldable mobile phone terminal has first to be carried out before the above-described series of operations of locking the electronic wallet and releasing the lock thereof. That is, the operation of opening the terminal is added to the originally complicated operation in which the menu hierarchy is sequentially traced. Consequently, the operations of locking the electronic wallet and releasing the lock thereof in the foldable mobile phone terminal become very complicated, time-consuming operations.
In particular, suppose that a settlement system for the electronic wallet is installed in, for example, an automatic checking and collecting machine of a station or a store, and the mobile phone terminal including the electronic wallet function is used to pass through the automatic checking and collecting machine or to do shopping in the store. In this case, if it takes a time to carry out the lock release operation, case can take place in which, for example, the flow of users is stopped or the settlement cannot be smoothly carried out, therefore causing congestion near a checkout counter.
From these facts, while holding a mobile phone terminal including an electronic wallet lock function of the above-described type, many users use the terminal in an undesirable state in security without using the electronic wallet lock function.